Cartoon Christmas Concert
by PeruAlonso
Summary: Cartoon characters come together to sing Christmas songs you know and love. Love, add to favorites, and review. Please be nice. No flames and no demands to get rid of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Cartoon Christmas Concert**

Hello. PeruAlonso here. In honor of Christmas, I thought I'd do a Cartoon Christmas Concert where cartoon characters you know sing Christmas songs. Also, I may interview characters and users. If you're a user and would like to be interviewed, write down your questions and I'll write them along with my answers. (I already have one user to do an interview with: DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord)

Here's the following list:

**Song List**

Feliz Navidad - The Three Caballeros (Donald, Jose, and Panchito)

Baby, It's Cold Outside - Fred Jones and Daphne Blake

It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year - Ben Tennyson

Silent Night - Bubbles

Holly Jolly Christmas - Bugs Bunny

Christmas Wrapping - Gwen Tennyson

Winter Wonderland - Minnie Mouse

Joy to the World - Kevin Levin

Silver Bells - Blossom

Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas - Daphne Blake

Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree - Buttercup

The Little Drummer Boy - Mickey Mouse

You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch - Pete

All I Want for Christmas is You - Juniper Lee

So please read, review, and add to your favorites if you like it. If you don't, make your own. I will not accept bad reviews, flames, or demands to remove it. Enjoy.


	2. IntroFNBICOITMWTOTYSN

Cartoon Christmas Concert

Chapter 1: Feliz Navidad, Baby, It's Cold Outside, It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year, and Silent Night

It was nighttime at Cartoon City Theater. The stage is filled with Christmas decorations from banners to lights. The audience is filled with humans, video game characters, and cartoon characters.

Announcer: Live from Cartoon City Theater, it's the Cartoon Christmas Concert! Now, here's your host, PeruAlonso!

I approached as the audience gave a round of applause and cheered. I was dressed in a tuxedo with a red bow tie, black shoes, and a Sorcerer Mickey button.

Me: Thanks, Jim. (A/N: Jim Cummings reference) Thank you! Welcome to the Cartoon Christmas Concert. Because Christmas is coming, I thought this would be the best way to celebrate. I'd like to say that I know four ways of saying "Merry Christmas". In French, there's "Joyeux Noel". In Italian, there's "Buon Natale" and last but not least, Spanish which is "Feliz Navidad". That's the name of our first song in the concert and here to sing it is Jose, Panchito, and Donald AKA The Three Caballeros!

The audience applauded as the curtain went up revealing a "Winter in Mexico" scene. Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, and Panchito were smiling as they arrived. The music started.

Jose: Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Prospero ano y felicidad

Donald: Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Prospero ano y felicidad

Panchito: I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

From the bottom of my heart

Jose: I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

From the bottom of my heart

Donald: Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Prospero ano y felicidad

Panchito: (A-ha!)

Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Prospero ano y felicidad

Donald: I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

From the bottom of my heart

Jose: I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

From the bottom of my heart

Panchito: Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Prospero ano y felicidad

Donald: Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Prospero ano y felicidad

Panchito: I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

From the bottom of my heart

Donald: I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

From the bottom of my heart

Jose: Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Prospero ano y felicidad

The song was over as the audience cheered and shouted things like "Bravo!".

Jose: Feliz Navidad, everybody!

Donald: Thank you! Thank you! (Chuckles)

They took a bow as the curtain went down.

I watched from backstage as they came and shook hands with me.

Me: Gracias, amigos. You're wonderful. Love your movie.

Donald: Thanks.

Me: Take care now. Adios.

Jose: Adios.

Jose, Panchito, and Donald left. I went back to the stage.

Me: Wasn't that a great opening, folks? Now, our next song is a duet where two people do sing their version of "Baby, It's Cold Outside" and here they are now, Fred Jones and Daphne Blake.

The curtain went up revealing a living room scene decorated for Christmas. In front of the background were Daphne and Fred looking happy. The music started.

Daphne: I really can't stay

Fred: Baby, it's cold outside

Daphne: I've got to go away

Fred: But, baby, it's cold outside

Daphne: This evening has been

Fred: Been hoping that you'd drop in

Daphne: So very nice

Fred: I'll hold your hands,

They're just like ice

Daphne: My mother will start to worry

Fred: Beautiful, what's your hurry

Daphne: And father will be pacing the floor

Fred: Listen to the fireplace roar

Daphne: So really, I'd better scurry

Fred: Beautiful, please don't hurry

Daphne: But maybe just a half a drink more

Fred: Put some records on while I pour

Daphne: The neighbors might think

Fred: Baby, it's bad out there

Daphne: Say, what's in this drink

Fred: No cabs to be had out there

Daphne: I wish I knew how

Fred: Your eyes are like starlight now

Daphne: To break this spell

Fred: I'll take your hat,

Your hair looks swell

Daphne: I ought to say "No, no, no sir"

Fred: Mind if I move in closer?

Daphne: At least I'm gonna say that I tried

Fred: What's the sense in hurting my pride?

Daphne: I really can't stay

Fred: Baby, don't hold out

Fred and Daphne: Baby, it's cold outside

Daphne: I simply must go

Fred: Baby, it's cold outside

Daphne: The answer is no

Fred: Baby it's cold outside

Daphne: This welcome has been

Fred: I'm lucky that you dropped in

Daphne: So nice and warm

Fred: Look out the window at that storm

Daphne: My sister will be suspicious

Fred: Gosh, your lips look delicious

Daphne: My brother will be there at the door

Fred: Waves upon a tropical shore

Daphne: My maiden aunt's mind is vicious

Fred: Gosh your lips are delicious

Daphne: Well, maybe just a cigarette more

Fred: Never such a blizzard before

Daphne: I've got to go home

Fred: Oh baby you'll freeze out there

Daphne: Say, lend me your coat

Fred: It's up to your knees out there

Daphne: You've really been grand

Fred: I thrill when you touch my hand

Daphne: But don't you see

Fred: How can you do this thing to me

Daphne: There's bound to be talk tomorrow

Fred: Think of my life long sorrow

Daphne: At least there will be plenty implied

Fred: If you caught pneumonia and died

Daphne: I really can't stay

Fred: Get over that old out

Fred and Daphne: Baby, it's cold  
Baby, it's cold outside

They made a pose as the song ended. The audience clapped and cheered. I came to the stage.

Me: Wasn't that awesome, folks? Let's hear it for Fred and Daphne! Got to say, you two were the best. Say "Hi" to Scoob, Shag, and Velma for me.

Fred: Sure thing.

Daphne: Merry Christmas.

She blew me a kiss. I pretended to catch it. I watched them leave the stage. I then walked to it.

Me: And now, our next song is called "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year" and here to perform it is the heroic Omnitrix wielder himself, Ben Tennyson!

The audience clapped and cheered as Ben Tennyson arrived at the stage. The music started.

Ben: It's the most wonderful time of the year  
With the kids jingle belling  
And everyone telling you "Be of good cheer"  
It's the most wonderful time of the year  
It's the hap-happiest season of all  
With those holiday greetings and gay happy meetings  
When friends come to call  
It's the hap- happiest season of all

There'll be parties for hosting  
Marshmallows for toasting  
And caroling out in the snow  
There'll be scary ghost stories  
And tales of the glories of  
Christmases long, long ago

It's the most wonderful time of the year  
There'll be much mistltoeing  
And hearts will be glowing  
When love ones are near  
It's the most wonderful time of the year

There'll be parties for hosting  
Marshmallows for toasting  
And caroling out in the snow  
There'll be scary ghost stories  
And tales of the glories of  
Christmases long, long ago

It's the most wonderful time of the year  
There'll be much mistltoeing  
And hearts will be glowing  
When love ones are near  
It's the most wonderful time  
It's the most wonderful time  
It's the most wonderful time  
It's the most wonderful time of the year

As the song ends, the audience clapped and cheered. Ben took a bow. I came to shake hands with Ben.

Me: Let's hear it for Ben, folks! You were great!

Ben: Thanks.

He left the stage.

Me: And now, here to sing her version of "Silent Night" is Bubbles from The Powerpuff Girls.

The audience clapped and cheered as Bubbles approached the stage.

The background behind her was a decorated living room at night.

Bubbles: Silent night, Holy night

All is calm, all is bright  
'Round yon virgin, mother and child  
Holy infant so, tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace,  
Sleep in heavenly peace.

Silent night, Holy night  
Shepherds quake, at the sight  
Glory streams from heaven afar  
Heavenly, hosts sings Hallelujah.  
Christ the Savior is born,  
Christ the Savior is born.

Silent night, Holy night  
Son of God, love's pure light  
Radiant beams from thy holy face  
With the dawn of redeeming grace,  
Jesus, Lord at thy birth,  
Jesus, Lord at thy birth.

Well, that's the first part of the concert. Next chapter, there will be Bugs Bunny, Gwen Tennyson and more when the Christmas Concert continues.

Read, review, and be nice. No flames.


	3. HJC, CW, and WW

Cartoon Christmas Concert

Chapter 2: Silent Night, Holly Jolly Christmas, Christmas Wrapping, Winter Wonderland, Joy to the World, and Silver Bells

The audience applauded as I came to the stage.

Me: Thank you, folks. As you all know, I thought I'd interview my favorite characters and talk to them about their specials and here with me tonight is the star of his famous video game franchise from Sega, Sonic the Hedgehog!

Sonic came down as he was applauded. I shook his hand.

Me: Hi, Sonic. Great to have you here. I've always been a fan of your work. I love your Holiday special: Sonic Christmas Blast. Tell me all about it.

Sonic: In Sonic Christmas Blast, my arch-foe, Eggman AKA Robotnik causes trouble by masquerading as "Robotnik Claus" and spoiling Christmas for everyone. But in the end, I spoil HIS Christmas with the help from my ring and Santa.

Me: Eggman's definitely on the "Naughty" list.

Sonic: Tell me about it. Being naughty has always been his thing.

Me: What was the best part?

Sonic: There's foiling Scratch and Grounder's attempts to catch me, tricking them into telling me where Santa was, shredding snow in their face, and dropping the snowboard on their faces, ruining Baldy McNosehair's Christmas by taking away the gifts he stole, and last but not least, being Sonic Claus.

Me: Loved that part, too. You look good with a Santa Claus hat.

Sonic: Thanks.

Me: Care to tell me about your new game, Sonic Lost World?

Sonic: Well, it's about me against the Deadly Six and when I end up kicking the shell out of Eggman's hand, I have to team up with him. That was NOT my idea of a good time.

Me: Well, you shouldn't have done that. If I didn't know better, you've been teaming up with Eggman before, like in Sonic Heroes. Anyway, your new game ought to be the best. For those who own a Wii U or a 3DS, look for Sonic Lost World available now. Nice talking with you, Sonic.

Sonic: Thanks. See ya.

Me: Bye.

The audience gave him a round of applause.

Me: And now, here to sing "Holly Jolly Christmas" is Bugs Bunny from Looney Tunes.

Bugs, Eh, thanks, doc.

The audience applauded as the curtain went up to reveal Bugs Bunny. The music started.

Bugs: Have a holly, jolly Christmas;

It's the best time of the year  
I don't know if there'll be snow  
but have a cup of cheer  
Have a holly, jolly Christmas;  
And when you walk down the street  
Say Hello to friends you know  
and everyone you meet

Oh ho  
the mistletoe  
hung where you can see;  
Somebody waits for you;  
Kiss her once for me  
Have a holly jolly Christmas  
and in case you didn't hear  
Oh by golly  
have a holly  
jolly Christmas this year

Chorus: Have a holly, jolly Christmas

It's the best time of the year

Bugs: Have a holly, jolly Christmas;

And when you walk down the street  
Say Hello to friends you know  
and everyone you meet

Oh ho  
the mistletoe  
hung where you can see;  
Somebody waits for you;  
Kiss her once for me  
Have a holly jolly Christmas  
and in case you didn't hear  
Oh by golly  
have a holly  
jolly Christmas this year

The audience clapped and cheered as the song ended.

Bugs: Thank you! Thank you!

Me: Great performance, Bugs.

I shook his hand.

Bugs: No problem, Mac.

He left the stage while I entered it.

Me: Our next performance is Ben Tennyson's cousin, Gwen as she sings Christmas Wrapping. Ladies and gentleman, Miss Gwen Tennyson.

The audience clapped and cheered as Gwen arrived at the stage.

Gwen: "Bah, humbug!" No, that's too strong

'Cause it is my favorite holiday  
But all this year's been a busy blur  
Don't think I have the energy

To add to my already mad rush  
Just 'cause it's 'tis the season.  
The perfect gift for me would be  
Completions and connections left from

Last year, ski shop,  
Encounter, most interesting.  
Had his number but never the time  
Most of '81 passed along those lines.

So deck those halls, trim those trees  
Raise up cups of Christmas cheer,  
I just need to catch my breath,  
Christmas by myself this year.

Calendar picture, frozen landscape,  
Chilled this room for twenty-four days,  
Evergreens, sparkling snow  
Get this winter over with!

Flashback to springtime, saw him again,  
Would've been good to go for lunch,  
Couldn't agree when we were both free,  
We tried, we said we'd keep in touch.

Didn't, of course, 'til summertime,  
Out to the beach to his boat could I join him?  
No, this time it was me,  
Sunburn in the third degree.

Now the calendar's just one page  
And, of course, I am excited  
Tonight's the night, but I've set my mind  
Not to do too much about it.

Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!  
But I think I'll miss this one this year.  
Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!  
But I think I'll miss this one this year.  
Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!  
But I think I'll miss this one this year.  
Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!  
But I think I'll miss this one this year.

Hardly dashing through the snow  
Cause I bundled up too tight  
Last minute have-to-do's  
A few cards a few calls  
'Cause it's r-s-v-p  
No thanks, no party lights  
It's Christmas Eve, gonna relax  
Turned down all of my invites.

Last fall I had a night to myself,  
Same guy called, halloween party,  
Waited all night for him to show,  
This time his car wouldn't go,

Forget it, it's cold, it's getting late,  
Trudge on home to celebrate  
In a quiet way, unwind  
Doing Christmas right this time.

A&P has provided me  
With the world's smallest turkey  
Already in the oven, nice and hot  
Oh darn! Guess what I forgot?

So on with the boots, back out in the snow  
To the only all-night grocery,  
When what to my wondering eyes should appear  
In the line is that guy I've been chasing all year!

"I'm spending this one alone," he said.  
"Need a break; this year's been crazy."  
I said, "Me too, but why are you?  
You mean you forgot cranberries too?"

Then suddenly we laughed and laughed  
Caught on to what was happening  
That Christmas magic's brought this tale  
To a very happy ending! "

Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!  
Couldn't miss this one this year!  
Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!  
Couldn't miss this one this year!

The music ended and the audience applauded.

Gwen: Thank you! Merry Christmas!

She left the stage.

Me: Nice work, Gwen.

I entered the stage again.

Me: Now some of you may or may not agree with this but a snow day could come off as a Winter Wonderland. That's the name of the next song in the concert and here to perform is Minnie Mouse.

The audience applauded as Minnie came to the stage. The background behind her was a forest in winter.

Minnie: Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,  
In the lane, snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight,  
We're happy tonight,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.

Gone away is the bluebird,  
Here to stay is a new bird  
He sings a love song,  
As we go along,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.

In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
Then pretend that he is Parson Brown  
He'll say: Are you married?  
We'll say: No man,  
But you can do the job  
When you're in town.

Later on, we'll conspire,  
As we dream by the fire  
To face unafraid,  
The plans that we've made,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.

In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
And pretend that he's a circus clown  
We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman,  
Until the other kids knock him down.

When it snows, ain't it thrilling,  
Though your nose gets a chilling  
We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.

Walking in a Winter Wonderland.

Walking in a Winter Wonderland.

The music ended as the audience applauded.

Minnie: Oh, thank you.

She giggled. I watched her as I smiled.

Me: Bye, Minnie. Say "Hi" to Mickey for me.

Minnie: Sure.

Well, that's part 2 of the Cartoon Christmas Concert. Tune in for part 3 on Christmas Eve.

Read, review, and fave.


	4. Finale

Cartoon Christmas Concert

Chapter 3: Finale - Joy to the World, Silver Bells, Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree, The Little Drummer Boy, You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch, and All I Want for Christmas Is You

Me: All right. Welcome to part 3 of the joyous event that is the Cartoon Christmas Concert. Tonight, our next song is "Joy to the World" and here to sing it is Ben's best friend and former enemy, Kevin Levin.

The audience applauded as the curtain went up revealing Kevin.

Kevin: Joy to the World , the Lord is come!  
Let earth receive her King;  
Let every heart prepare Him room,  
And Heaven and nature sing,  
And Heaven and nature sing,  
And Heaven, and Heaven, and nature sing.

Joy to the World, the Savior reigns!  
Let men their songs employ;  
While fields and floods, rocks, hills and plains  
Repeat the sounding joy,  
Repeat the sounding joy,  
Repeat, repeat, the sounding joy.

No more let sins and sorrows grow,  
Nor thorns infest the ground;  
He comes to make His blessings flow  
Far as the curse is found,  
Far as the curse is found,  
Far as, far as, the curse is found.

He rules the world with truth and grace,  
And makes the nations prove  
The glories of His righteousness,  
And wonders of His love,  
And wonders of His love,  
And wonders, wonders, of His love.

As the song ended, the audience gave Kevin a round of applause. He took a bow. I came to the stage.

Me: You were great, Kevin.

Kevin: Thanks, man.

Me: Be good to Gwen. You and she are the best couple ever.

Kevin: Coming from you, that means a lot. See ya.

He left.

Me: Take care. And now, our next song in the concert is "Silver Bells" and here is Blossom from The Powerpuff Girls.

The curtain went up revealing Blossom as the audience applauded.

Blossom: City sidewalks, busy sidewalks.  
Dressed in holiday style  
In the air  
There's a feeling  
of Christmas  
Children laughing  
People passing  
Meeting smile after smile  
and on every street corner you'll hear

Silver bells, silver bells  
It's Christmas time in the city  
Ring-a-ling, hear them sing  
Soon it will be Christmas day

Strings of street lights  
Even stop lights  
Blink a bright red and green  
As the shoppers rush  
home with their treasures

Hear the snow crunch  
See the kids bunch  
This is Santa's big scene  
And above all this bustle  
You'll hear

Silver bells, silver bells  
It's Christmas time in the city  
Ring-a-ling, hear them sing  
Soon it will be Christmas day

As the song was over, the audience applauded. Blossom took a bow.

She left the stage.

Me: And now, this next song is "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" and here to sing it is our returning performer, Miss Daphne Blake.

The audience applauded as the curtain went down revealing Daphne. She was smiling. The lights were dimmed except for the spotlight.

Daphne: Christmas future is far away

Christmas past is past

Christmas present is here today

Bringing joy that will last

The music started for the next part of the song.

Daphne: Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light  
From now on, our troubles will be out of sight  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Make the Yuletide gay  
From now on, our troubles will be miles away  
Here we are as in olden days  
Happy golden days of yore  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more  
Through the years we all will be together  
If the fates allow  
So hang a shining star upon the highest bough  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now

Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light  
From now on, our troubles will be out of sight  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Make the Yuletide gay

From now on, our troubles will be miles away  
Here we are as in olden days  
Happy golden days of yore  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more  
Through the years we all will be together  
If the fates allow  
So hang a shining star upon the highest bough  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now

The audience gave Daphne a round of applause. She took a bow.

Daphne: Thank you! Merry Christmas!

Me: Nice going, Daphne. Nice going.

Daphne: Thanks.

She kissed me in the cheek.

Me: I may never wipe this out.

I felt so happy after that kiss but cleared my throat as I came to the stage.

Me: Well, looks like we're down to the final four, Christmas songs, that is. But seriously, there are four songs left in the concert. The next song is "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" sung by Buttercup from The Powerpuff Girls. Ladies and gentleman, Buttercup.

The music started as the audience applauded. Buttercup flew to the stage after the curtain went up.

Buttercup: Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
at the Christmas party hop  
Mistletoe hung where you can see  
Ev'ry couple tries to stop

Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
Let the Christmas Spirit ring  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie  
and we'll do some caroling

You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing  
"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly" Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
Have a happy holiday  
Everyone's dancing merrily  
In a new old fashioned way

Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
Let the Christmas Spirit ring  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie  
and we'll do some caroling

You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing  
"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly"  
Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
Have a happy holiday  
Everyone's dancing merrily  
In a new old fashioned way

As the song was over, the audience applauded.

Buttercup: Merry Christmas!

Me: You were great, Buttercup.

Buttercup: Thanks.

She and I high fived.

Me: The next song is "The Little Drummer Boy" and here to perform is M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E, Mickey Mouse!

Mickey: Thank you, PeruAlonso!

The audience applauded while the music started.

Mickey: Come they told me  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
A new born King to see  
Pa rum pum pum pum

Our finest gifts we bring  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
To lay before the kIng  
Pa rum pum pum pum,  
rum pum pum pum,  
rum pum pum pum

So to honor Him  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
When we come

Little baby  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
I am a poor boy too  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
I have no gift to bring  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
That's fit to give our King  
Pa rum pum pum pum,  
rum pum pum pum,  
rum pum pum pum

Shall I play for you  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
On my drum

Mary nodded  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
The ox and lamb kept time  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
I played my drum for Him  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
I played my best for Him  
Pa rum pum pum pum,  
rum pum pum pum,  
rum pum pum pum

Then He smiled at me  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
Me and my drum

The music ended while the audience applauded. Mickey took a bow.

Mickey: Merry Christmas!

Me: Good work, Mickey. Say "Hi" to your friends for me.

Mickey: Will do.

Suddenly, a big cat came to the stage. His name was Pete.

Pete: All right, Mickey the Mouse! Now listen to a real singer!

Me: Hi, Pete, I was about to get to you.

Pete: Then hop to it.

I cleared my throat.

Me: Now here to sing "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch" is Pete.

Only one audience member applauded.

Pete: You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch.  
You really are a heel.  
You're as cuddly as a cactus,  
You're as charming as an eel,  
Mr. Grinch.  
You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel.

You're a monster, Mr. Grinch.  
Your heart's an empty hole.  
Your brain is full of spiders.  
You've got garlic in your soul, Mr Grinch.  
I wouldn't touch you with a  
Thirty-nine and a half foot pole.

You're a vile one, Mr. Grinch.  
You have termites in your smile,  
You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile,  
Mr Grinch.  
Given the choice between the two of you,  
I'd take the seasick crocodile.

You're a foul one, Mr. Grinch.  
You're a nasty wasty skunk.  
Your heart is full of unwashed socks.  
Your soul is full of gunk,  
Mr Grinch.

The three best words that best describe you,  
Are as follows, and I quote  
Stink!  
Stank!  
Stunk!

You're a rotter, Mr. Grinch  
You're the king of sinful sots  
Your hearts a dead tomato squashed with moldy purple spots  
Mr. Grinch

Your sole is a appalling dump heap  
Overflowing with the most disgraceful  
Assortment of deplorable rubbish imaginable,  
Mangled up in tangled up knots.

You nauseate me, Mr. Grinch  
With a noxious super nos  
You're a crooked jerky jockey and  
You drive a crooked horse  
Mr Grinch!

You're a three-decker sauerkraut  
And toadstool sandwich,  
With arsenic sauce!

There were a few applauds from the audience.

Pete: Aw, thanks. You're too kind. Thank you.

He came to me.

Pete: Thanks for letting me sing.

Me: Well, considering it's Christmas, I'd say you earned it.

Pete left the stage.

Me: And now, our final song is "All I Want for Christmas Is You". Here to sing it is none other than Miss Juniper Lee!

The audience gave June a round of applause as she came to the stage.

Juniper Lee: Are you ready to rock this Christmas?

Audience: YES!

Juniper Lee: Good! Here we go!

The music started as the lights dimmed.

Juniper Lee: I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you, yeah.

As the music swelled, all the characters like Ben, Sonic, and Scooby came to stage to dance along.

Juniper Lee: I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby

Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe

I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click

'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do?  
Baby, all I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby

Oh, all the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?

Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door

Oh, I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby, all I want for Christmas is  
You, baby

All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby

The audience clapped and cheered at June's performance.

Juniper Lee: Thank you, Cartoon City! Merry Christmas!

I entered the stage. Holiday confetti and red and green balloons came down. All the performers took a bow with me.

Me: Well, folks, that's a wrap for our Cartoon Christmas Concert. I want to thank all the performers for making it all possible and everyone in the audience for coming. It's Christmas Eve and before you leave, I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Audience: Merry Christmas!

The End

Hope you enjoyed this Cartoon Christmas Concert. Merry Christmas and Happy 2014.


End file.
